The research is concerned with combining quantitative electrochemical techniques with electrophysiological techniques in order to study the neuropharmacological action of drugs affecting the dopamine (DA) system (e.g., the DA agonists and antagonists). The quantitative electrochemical techniques include faradaic detection of DA and its metabolites (via in vivo voltammetry, in vivo dialysis, and/or high pressure liquid chromatographic assays) as well as ion selective electrode measurements (ISM) of potassium (K+) and calcium (Ca2+) ions. We plan to make the electrochemical measurements concomitantly with extracellular and intracellular electrphysiological measures of DA activity in DA cell body areas (e.g., the zona compacta of the substantia nigra) and DA terminal regions (e.g., the striatum, cingulate cortex, and prefrontal cortex). Measurements will be made both in vivo and in vitro in brain slices. The main emphasis of these studies will be the development of a more detailed model of the acute and chronic action of antipsychotic drugs encompassing the elucidation of concomitant changes in electrical and chemical signaling.